Conventional power cables are typically plugged into a panel for power distribution systems. For example, portable power generation systems include large shipping container-like units that contain power generation equipment and supply power to moveable oil drilling rigs. Problems often occur in such distribution systems with installation errors due to mis-tightening of connections. Often those connections become loose. Also, electrically charged surfaces of such systems are often exposed. Additionally, the cables of those conventional systems are rigidly connected to the panels and thus have no freedom of movement.
Therefore, a need exists for safe and efficient power distribution that reduces installation errors and costs.